1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pane arrangement for a motor vehicle for closing an opening provided in the outer shell of the motor vehicle, with a closed position in which the opening is tightly closed, and an open position in which the opening is partially cleared, and to a body element for a motor vehicle with a first position in which the body element rests on the outer shell of the vehicle, and a second position in which the body element is raised partially off the outer shell of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Pane arrangements for motor vehicles with a closed position in which an opening in the outer shell of the vehicle is sealed tight, and an open position in which at least part of this opening is cleared, are known in various embodiments. Thus, for example, side panes for motor vehicles are generally supported to be movable such that the panes can be lowered down in the vehicle door or vehicle body by means of a crank or electric drive for clearing an opening. If the opening in the vehicle shell is a roof opening which is sealed by a cover with a pane in the closed position, to clear the opening, the cover together with the pane, for example, can be pivoted to the outside around a hinge element on the front of the cover or the cover can be moved and guided away from the roof opening along a guide means. Furthermore, pivoting of the side panes (for example, in the rear area of the side surface of the vehicle) which are pivotally supported on their front edge in the region of their rear edge to the outside in order to at least partially clear an opening for ventilation purposes is known.
However, existing pane arrangements for motor vehicles in which at least part of the opening is to be cleared in the open position have the disadvantage that complex mechanisms, hinges or other components are required for opening in order to move the pane into the open position. Generally, the panes which can be moved into the open position are made of glass and generally vehicle glazing which is permanently installed is made of plastic (for example, polycarbonate). Furthermore, in vehicle glazing of plastic, a comparatively major effort is generally expended to stiffen the more flexible plastic material in order to approach the properties of glass as closely as possible. This results in high costs for mechanisms, a correspondingly high weight by these mechanisms and by use of glass, and also comparatively high technical effort (and thus higher costs) in order to seal the pane arrangements in the closed state. Stationary glazing has the disadvantage that it does not offer a ventilation function.